


Snowed In

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculousness, Superwolf, Tumblr Prompt, established relationships - Freeform, snow storm bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The next time we decide to piss off Jack Frost remind me to hole up somewhere with booze,” Dean says, not so much stoking the fire as stabbing it violently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a prompt over on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> I figured, Cas/Dean or Stiles/Derek? **WHY NOT BOTH?!**

"The next time we decide to piss off Jack Frost remind me to hole up somewhere with booze," Dean says, not so much stoking the fire as stabbing it violently. The flames lick high for a second, reflecting off the new wooden finishing of the coffee table and Stiles feels Derek shift slightly behind him.

It's not the first time and really, it's not like Stiles can blame the guy. Hunters and fire are not Derek's favourite things for obvious reasons, and here he is faced with a two for one deal. In the half-renovated, burned out shell of the house his family died in no less.

Stiles slouches back, feeling fur and warmth and the slight rumble of Derek huffing as he adjusts to the extra weight. It's totally for show of course, in his alpha form Derek's roughly the size of a small freaking horse and just as solid. Stiles elbows him for good measure and gets a tail flick in the face in retaliation.

Spluttering, Stiles looks up to find Castiel - Cas, Dean calls him - the freaking _angel_ , watching them curiously. Like they're pieces of a particularly baffling puzzle. It's highly creepy.

"How long did your brother say this was going to take?" Stiles asks as Dean throws himself down next to Cas on the floor. When the blizzard had set in, the four of them had dragged everything warm in the house out into a pile in front of the fireplace. The result is a hodge-podge nest of pillows, blankets and - hilariously - a not insubstantial collection of stuffed animals. Erica's apparently, though Stiles hadn't missed Derek stuffing a plush wolf out of the way earlier. He'd made a mental note of it and everything. Because _stuffed wolf_.

Dean slots himself up against Cas, pulling one of the blankets up and over the both of them, and Stiles would be impressed that the dude can make a move that gay look so gruff except he's dating Derek freaking Hale. "A day or so," Dean gripes. "They need to track the dick before they can gank him."

_Peachy_. "Well," Stiles says, pulling a blanket up over his legs. "If we have to resort to cannibalism, I'd just like to point out that I am the skinniest out of all of you."

Dean grins - _ha_ \- wolfish. "Ah, but you're the youngest," he says. "You'd be the most tender."

Stiles feels the vibration of Derek's growl at that and pinches one of his giant velvet ears. "That is possibly the creepiest thing anyone has ever said to me," he says to Dean, feeling Derek twist slightly into his hand. "And I deal with Erica on a day to day basis."

"The chick with the teddy fixation?" Dean asks, hefting one of the bears in question. It's caramel coloured and floppy. Stiles will never admit that he had the same freaking one as a kid. Ever.

"That's her," Stiles says, and then, because Dean's smirking over the damn bear he adds, "She knocked me out with a piece of my car once." Sue him, Erica's badass okay? Batman does not let Catwoman go down in history as the girl who collects stuffed animals.

Dean cocks an eyebrow and it takes another whack in the face with Derek's tail for Stiles to remember that they've been trying to convince Dean and his crew that the pack is a pile of kittens for the last three days. "I mean," Stiles says, almost tripping over the words. "That was a long time ago. There has been no vandalism and/or assault since at _least_ highschool." Nevermind that Stiles only graduated eight months ago.

Derek actually manages a beleaguered _sigh_ in his alpha form and Stiles wonders hysterically how far he'd make it in the storm outside.

"Your pack has nothing to fear from us," Cas says suddenly and Dean- Dean rolls his eyes. It's so put-upon and... _fond_ , Stiles almost gags with it.

"Oh?" Stiles says, feeling Derek shift impossibly closer. He's always more responsive when he's shifted - probably able to better read the note of _holy-shit-why-did-you-leave-me-to-do-the-talking?_ in Stiles' voice, the _asshole_.

"The bonds of fellowship between you all are strong," Cas says and Stiles actually bites his tongue to stop the automatic Lord of the Rings comeback. "You and Derek lead a good example."

Him and- _whoa_ now! Stiles laughs, trying very hard not to notice how Derek's gone very still behind him. "Derek's the alpha here buddy," he says. "I'm just the comic relief."

Cas frowns. "My apologies," he says. "It was my understanding that when an Alpha takes a mate-"

" _What?_ " Stiles yelps, because- because _WHAT?!_

Dean, the asshole, actually  _loses it_ laughing. Stiles would take offence but he's too busy spinning around to watch as Derek-

Derek shoves his head under the couch and _whines_.

Oh my _god_. Stiles is werewolf married. Stiles' werewolf marriage has been outed by an angel of the Lord. During a supernatural snow day. Caused by the actual Jack Frost.

Stiles face-plants Derek's fur and groans. His _life_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [hatteress](http://hatteress.tumblr.com) over on tumblr :)


End file.
